With the Future
by Meredith Paris
Summary: It is said that the present is pregnant with the future.


Title: With the Future

Author: Meredith Paris

Summary: It is said that the present is pregnant with the future.

Word Count: 1,843; according to MW.

Rating: PG

Characters: Let's just say everyone in the series and an OC.

Disclaimer: Tin Man and all recognizable characters are the property of Sci-Fi, RHI Entertainment, Genius Entertainment, NBC Universal, et al. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is the property of L. Frank Baum and his estate. No harm is meant or intended.

Author's Note: Thanks to Alamo Girl for the beta. Celia Stanton wanted a crack!fluff!baby!fic. This is the result. Hope you enjoy it dear!

Sleep was impossible.

Piper had been feeling uncomfortable all day. The baby was pressing on her stomach and her lower back was aching. But she had agreed to accompany Jeb to Finaqua for the personal supper celebrating the Queen's birthday. Both Jeb and she were expecting a few nobles, some ambassadors, and a small number of advisors to be there along with the Queen's family, Jeb's father, Ambrose and Raw. When they had been shepherded (really, there was no other word to describe it) down to the dining hall, they had been in shock. For the room had consisted of the Queen, her consort, the two princesses, Jeb's father, Ambrose, and Raw. This seemed to be more a family gathering than anything.

But the Queen had welcomed them warmly, Princess DG had hugged both of them, and Ambrose inquired after the baby. Piper wasn't certain if it was the baby's influence or her own sensitive nature, but she experienced a surge of happiness when she saw Jeb and her father-in-law hug. Even after four annuals, the two Cain men were still re-learning each other. While it had taken some time for them both to reconcile to the fact that the other was alive, they were growing closer. But when Jeb heard that his father and the princess were officially courting, Piper was afraid that whatever tentative bonds they had were going to be torn asunder and never be able to be fixed again. It certainly hadn't helped matters that Piper was fully in support of a relationship between the two. The night after they had found out, Jeb and Piper had had a tremendous argument. In which, she had blurted out news that one should never blurt out when angry.

_Jeb stood there, his arms folded across his chest, the anger radiating off him. Piper stood across from him, defiantly placing her hands on her hips._

"_It's just not right. He's giving up Mother's memory."_

"_Would you get your head out of your ass, Jeb! He's not giving up the memory of your mother. How can he when you're living proof of it?" She was not going to cry, she was **not**._

"_It's only been two annuals! He should be mourning her longer."_

"_It's been longer than that! For both of you!" Piper took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself. This was **not** the way she wanted the night to proceed. "Your mother, the gods rest her soul, would want your father to be happy. The princess makes him happy."_

"_That doesn't matter! It's a sign of disrespect." Jeb's voice had gone soft; a sure sign that he was digging his heels in._

_Piper threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! Be that way! Hopefully our child won't be as stubborn as his pig headed father." Whipping herself around, she clumped her way to their bedroom. On the cusp of entering it, she stopped suddenly, realizing what she had said. During an argument about your husband's father courting a princess had to be one of the worst ways to announce that you're carrying a child. Weary, she leaned against the door frame and let a few tears escape. She sensed Jeb come up behind her._

"_What you said back there. About our child. Did you mean it?" He was hesitant, a lowness to his voice. Piper didn't have the energy to speak so she just nodded her head. Jeb stepped around her and placed a finger under her chin, drawing it up to meet his eyes._

"_We're having a baby?" Now his voice was filled with wonderment and shock and surprise and everything else she must have felt when Mena told her._

_Tears were still leaking out but she managed a smile for him. "Mena confirmed it today. We're going to have a child."_

At the dinner party earlier tonight, she had excused herself to use the restroom. Her first pain had hit her on her way back after using it. It was bad and painful and she had bitten her lip to keep from crying out. Upon her arrival back, Raw had looked up at her and Piper silently pleaded with him not to tell. Thankfully, by a barely discernible nod, he agreed. Soon she had become proficient in covering up when a pain hit. Either by turning sideways or grasping the seat of her chair until her knuckles turned white. It helped when after supper Jeb had been summoned by the royal family's chief of security to discuss the ball next week. She had one less person to worry about catching onto her deceptions.

Some time after he left, the pains increased in strength and intensity. Piper excused herself then, pleading fatigue and feeling uncomfortable from the baby. Upon arriving at the room assigned to them, Piper quickly changed into her nightgown, pausing twice to labor through a pain. Mena had counseled that getting sleep was imperative since a conservation of energy was a wise choice. Piper had – almost. She had managed to sleep in later this morning and would have slept in the carriage the Queen sent but she couldn't get comfortable. Then there was the afternoon with Jeb's father and Princess DG. Next was the everlasting supper. Now she couldn't sleep because the source of this entire hullabaloo was coming.

Two hours after she excused herself, Piper finally gave up. She angled herself off the bed and wobbled like a duck to where her robe was hanging. She slipped it on and opened the door. Hopefully she didn't have far to go before she either found her husband or came across someone. About twenty feet away from the room, the Queen's consort walked out of a room. Piper managed her best to bow but her extended stomach and the fact she had experience the worst pain yet made the bow a sloppy one.

"Piper, are you all right?" He asked.

Piper shook her head no. "I'm looking for Jeb." She responded. "I think tonight is the night." The consort's expression went from a mild curiosity to a frank understanding.

"Return to your room and Jeb and a healer will be there shortly." He escorted her back to her room and supervised her getting into bed. A healer was in the room not even five minutes later.

The healer was chatty and pleasant, which was something to take her mind off the pain. Piper doesn't remember much after Jeb arrived and the healer promptly dismissed him. However, Piper wished that Mena were there, instead of this nameless person. But Mena was in the land surrounding the northern castle and the baby would be born before she was halfway to Finaqua.

The healer gave her something for the pain and this was what made Piper drift in and out.

"It's a boy!" Cried the healer and Piper grinned; completely exhausted yet ecstatically happy. "Just let me get him cleaned up and you can hold him." Piper didn't wish for her baby to be taken away from her but before she could protest, the healer whisked him away into another room.

A few minutes later, the healer came back in, Piper and Jeb's son in her arms. Piper reached out her arms and the healer gently placed the baby in them. Piper looked down at the baby and a fierce rush of love overwhelmed her.

"Hi there." Piper said out loud, stroking his cheek. "I'm your mother." Her son started to cry and Piper jiggled him a little bit. "Shh, it's okay. Mother's here." The door opened slowly and Jeb stepped in. Piper felt a smile overcome her face. "That's your father." She said and motioned with her head to Jeb. Jeb crossed the room and stood next to her.

"Isn't he perfect?" Piper asked, holding up the baby for Jeb to take. Jeb took him and the smile Piper rarely saw, blossomed on her husband's face. She didn't think she's seen a sight prettier or much better than her husband holding their son.

"I love you." Jeb spoke, his gaze on Piper.

"I love you too." She replied as Jeb sank down to the mattress.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Sore and tired. But that doesn't matter." Piper stroked a finger against Jeb's arm. "Isn't he wonderful?" Jeb nodded. They stayed in silence for a while when an idea popped into her head.

"You know," she began casually. Jeb looked up at her. Her tone of voice was all too familiar to him. He gave her a look – half exasperated, half loving.

"We haven't officially come up with a name yet."

"We are not naming this child Samuel." Jeb stated firmly.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. I have a different name in mind."

It was the morning after and mother and child had both finally eaten when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Piper said and readjusted her hold. Jeb came in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning." Piper cheerfully said.

"How is my family doing?" Neither one of the new parents could help the smile that came on their face.

"We're doing well."

"Are you up for visitors?" Jeb questioned. If Piper weren't, he would send everyone away.

"Yes, we are." In response to that, Jeb turned around and crossed over to the door.

"You can come in." He said to whomever was in the hallway. As he walked back to her, Piper's eyes grew in shock and surprise. It isn't only Jeb's father and the Princess DG (like she expected it to be) but the Queen and her consort, the Princess Az, Ambrose, Raw and –

"Mena!" Piper said in surprise and happiness.

"Congratulations, sister." Mena said as she hugged Piper.

"When did you get here?" Piper knew it was most likely rude to ignore the queen and everyone in the room but this was her sister.

"Just about an hour ago. Jeb sent word last night that you were giving birth." Piper threw her husband an appreciative glance.

"Yes, congratulations." The Queen broke in gently.

"Thank you, Highness." Piper and Jeb said in unison.

"Congratulations, Piper." Princess DG was next to her and leaned over for a one armed hug.

"He looks perfect." Princess DG pronounced and shot a look at the man who was his grandfather.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Azkadellia asked gently. Jeb and Piper exchanged a look before Jeb took his son from Piper's hold and walked over to his own father. His father took him a bit awkwardly. Piper ignored the princess' question while Jeb handed his father his first grandson. When Jeb was next to her and she had slid her fingers into his, she answered the princess' question.

"Jeb and I had many a battle on what to name him. I liked Samuel and Jeb liked Riley. However last night, a new name came to me and this was the one that Jeb and I agreed upon." She made sure her attention (and Jeb's) was on the newest grandfather in the room.

"We've decided to call him Wyatt."


End file.
